¡Presente de Navidad!
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Todo estaba listo en el gimnasio. ¡Ibamos a jugar al amigo secreto! Como Ash y yo organizamos el juego, nos tocaba a nosotros mismos darnos el regalo... pero... entre tantos preparativos... ¡Se me olvido!


**¡Feliz Navidad, estimado lector! xD**

* * *

Era el día de la noche de la víspera de navidad, la blanca nieve que caía del cielo gris, cubría gran parte de las estructuras de mi querida ciudad Celeste.

¿Seré yo? O cada vez que el mes de diciembre llegaba, o las fiestas se acercaban, brotaba en el ambiente una vibra única, muy acogedora… y muy armoniosa…

Ay bueno, je, seguramente seré solo yo. Estaba muy emocionada con la gran celebración que había organizado en el gimnasio Celeste para mis amigos…

Mis hermanas y mi amigo Tracey decoraban el gimnasio con muchas luces titilantes, guirnaldas brillosas y hojas de muérdago; muérdago al cual Tracey y Daisy caían muchas veces, daba risa ver como mi hermana escapaba a la situación, dejando a un Tracey sumamente confundido.

—¿Se te escapo de nuevo? —le dije con una sonrisa pícara cuando me acerque a él, me miró con el ceño fruncido

—Misty… —me miraba molesto, pero sabía que a mí no me engañaba, no podía, así que sonreí. Él suspiró agotado y respondió—, olvídalo

Mi hermana volvió a llamarlo a lo lejos, justo donde había nuevamente hojas de muérdago, Tracey aspiró profundo y se acercó a ella. _¿Qué voy a hacer?…_ Me daba risa esos dos… los veía tan emocionada… ¿Por qué niegan su amor?

—Bah, miren quien habla… —solían decirme los dos molestos cuando de mi inocente persona, salían esas palabras amenazantes.

—¿Por qué, miren quién habla? —me preguntaba a mí misma… aunque sabía la respuesta… La respuesta era Ash… —. ¡Ash! —me dije a mi misma asustada—. ¡Me olvide de su regalo!… ¡Rayos!

* * *

**~El presente de navidad~**

* * *

Iba y venía en mi habitación tomándome las manos, Ash y los demás no tardarían en llegar… y yo no tenía nada para él… ¡Rayos!

—¡Misty! —sonó la voz de Tracey del otro lado de la puerta y me sobresaltó.

—¿Qué? —pregunté queriendo abrir el picaporte de la puerta pero no podía, estaba muy nerviosa.

—Ash y los demás ya llegaron — ¡_rayos!_ menos ahora podía abrir la puerta.

—¿Ah… sí? —pregunté un poco ingenua.

—Pues sí, quieren verte, ¿vas a salir?

—Aún no me cambie —respondí algo apresurada, pero me miré y efectivamente, aún no me había alistado para salir a recibir a mis invitados.

—Ok… les dijo —oí los pasos de Tracey alejarse del lugar y me apoyé en la puerta dando un gran suspiro —. Bueno Misty —me sonreí a mí misma—. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

«Imaginación de Misty»

_Ash molesto _

—_Pero, ¿Cómo puede ser que te olvides de mi regalo? —Misty empezó a achicarse—, 'no lo puedo creer de ti! —se achica más—. ¡La gran responsable se olvidó del regalo! —se achica hasta la altura de una mini Misty—. ¡No olvidaré esto! —desaparece y con ella la ilusión…_

«Fin de la imaginación de Misty»

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos crueles de mi mente, mi querida compañera que ahora me jugaba en contra… ¡Gracias cerebro!

_De nada…_

—¿Eh? —abrí enormes mis ojos—. ¡Rayos me estoy volviendo loca! Malditos pensamientos. Tomé del escritorio un broche con el cual até mi cabellera pelirroja, luego me puse un vestido celeste brilloso, el escote en V iba de hombro en hombro, ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caía en forma acampanada hasta mis tobillos, unas sandalias del mismo color de taco bajo y salí -aspirando hondo- de mi habitación.

—Vamos Misty, debes ser fuerte, es Ash, no puede ser que… —en eso, él entró a los acuarios.

—Pero si aquí estabas —lo oí hablarme, así que levante mi mirada para encontrarme con el chico de ojos café, de un cabello oscuro alborotado… uno de los culpables de mi locura.

—Hola Ash —le sonreí, él me regresó la sonrisa, cuando su amigo amarillo salto a mis brazos—. Hola Pikachu

—Estaba… estábamos preocupado por ti, así que decidí ver si te sentías bien

—Si Ash —volví a sonreír—, estoy muy bien…

—Sí, eso lo veo… —susurró aunque claro yo si pude escucharlo igual.

—¿Dijiste algo Ash? —pregunté haciéndome la tonta.

—Nada Misty —respondió nervioso y dio media vuelta—, vamos que los chicos quieren saludarte.

Sonreí para mí misma cuando se alejó, miré a Pikachu y lo seguí.

Allí, saludé a mi hermano Brock, y a las dos chicas May y Dawn. Dawn enseguida se puso muy al corriente con mis hermanas, hay esas cuatro me dieron miedo por un momento. May estaba junto a un joven de cabello verde, que no parecía estar muy cómodo con el asunto.

—Hola Drew —lo saludé cortésmente como buena anfitriona.

—Hola Misty —respondió de la misma manera.

—Parece que no hubieras querido venir —sonreí, él mantuvo su postura hasta que May se alejó para ir a la mesa de bocadillos.

—No es eso, tenía pensado algo para esta noche, y May me arruino todo.

—Ay que tierno, le armaste una sorpresa —lo vi ponerse de varios colores, se intimidó un poco pero no pudo engañarme, era la verdad

—Sí, pero la señorita me arruino todo

—Bueno, aún tienes año nuevo —le sugerí—, una sorpresa para recibir el año es mejor.

—Es verdad, lo tendré en cuenta.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? — vi a Ash ponerse entre los dos, como un policía.

—Ay Ash —me quejé yo— de nada que tú entiendas —le sonreí y me aleje de ahí. Pero el paso me lo cortó un jovencito de cabello azul y lentes—. Hola Max

—Hola Misty —me dijo emocionada—. Bonita fiesta, te felicito.

—Ay Max —sonreí— recién empieza no has visto todo lo que hay planeado… comeremos muy bien.

—Bueno, pero no es el hecho de la comida —me respondió— si no que estemos todos reunidos.

—Lo sé Max —le respondí, luego miré hacia la mesa donde Ash y May comían— pero para ellos dos, las fiestas solo significan comida.

—Sí, es verdad. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Pues bien, aún espero la revancha — le recordé.

—Claro Misty —sonrió, sabía que esas palabras lo harían emocionar mucho, sus ojos se iluminaron—, solo déjame entrenar a mis Pokémon un poco mas

—De acuerdo, yo de aquí no me muevo.

—Lo sé… oye Misty… —me dijo cuándo iba a alejarme de él, lo mire y continuo. —. El regalo de navidad… a mí me toco darle un regalo a Brock, pero espero que no te moleste, que te traje algo a ti también

—Claro que no Max —le sonreí—. Muchas gracias —le guiñé el ojo y me acerqué a Tracey que lucía paralizado—. ¡hola! —pase mi mano por delante de su mirada sucesivamente—. Tierra llamando a Tracey… Aquí Tierra llamando a Tracey

Sacudió su cabeza y me miro ya resignado—. Aquí Tracey —suspiró.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté preocupada ante su mirada.

El apoyo su mano en su nuca y me dice — esta vez no se escapo

—Esta vez no se escapó — me repetí a mí misma… esperen, es lo que yo siempre decía de… —. ¿Qué?! —di un grito que no solo dejo asustado a mi amigo observador, sino que también hizo que todos me miraran… —. Jeje —reí nerviosa— solo hablábamos de los regalos.

—Ja —saltó Ash a hablar—, no es para alardear, pero si hablamos de regalo… el mío es el mejor.

—Ah… — balbucee para mí misma — Él y yo habíamos hecho los sorteos, por lo cual no participamos, así que a Ash le tocaba mi regalo y por ende, a mí el suyo… Maldición…

—Bueno Ash cállate mejor —le sugirió la joven de cabello azul, por lo que parecía, lo estaba amenazando.

—Dawn… —le dijo el de reojo— está bien, me calmo

La fiesta pasó sin más dificultades que esas, fue todo como había deseado que fuera, pero yo aun así, no podía conmigo misma, la hora del presente se acercaba, y yo no tenía nada para Ash…

Decidí que era mejor decírselo, así que me acerque a él, que estaba con junto a Brock y le dije

—Ash —él me miró —, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—¿Que sucede Misty? —lo preocupado así que le sonreí y le dije—, tranquilo —tomé su mano, lo levanté del asiento y me lo lleve conmigo.

—Oye Misty… ¿Qué sucede? —lo oía repetir constantemente.

—Ya llegamos —cuando lo detuve, estábamos cerca del estadio, no sé por qué motivo miro hacia arriba asustado—. No te traje para ponerte bajo el muérdago Ash —lo regañé.

—¿Y entonces? —cuando dijo eso, me dio gracia —, ¿de qué te ríes?

—A poco pensaste que —lo miré con una sonrisa pícara— yo te traje aquí para…

—Nada que ver —se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

—Ah bueno — le respondí y suspire así que me miró.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que… —cerré los ojos y luego lo miré— tú dijiste que me trajiste un gran regalo y yo… me olvide de tu regalo —volví a cerrar, mis ojos pero como no escuche respuesta los abrí, lo vi sumamente rojo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ay Misty… —apoyó su mano en la cabeza— ¿así que olvidaste mi obsequio?… No te preocupes — rio nervioso—, yo tampoco traje el tuyo.

—¿Qué? —estuvo alardeando algo que no trajo, me hizo sentir mal por… sentí la sangre de mis venas hervir.

—Bueno Misty — sonrió.

—Pero… —lo miré furiosa—, ¿cómo que te olvidaste?

—Espero tu tampoco me trajiste nada —pero no lo escuche y salí a perseguirlo por todo el gimnasio.

—Pensé que habían guardado a todos los Pokémon — le dijo a mis hermanas cuando pasó por al lado de ellas.

—¿eh? —dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

—Ash te matare — yo solo tenía fijo la idea de agarrarlo y golpearlo. Para mi suerte nuestros amigos, se corrían para facilitarme el paso—. ¡Gracias!

—Si, gracias amigos —gruñó Ash.

La persecución nos condujo de nuevo a la piscina, y Ash se detuvo al borde de la piscina, yo quise frenar antes de llegar a él, pero mis sandalias no me ayudaron y terminamos los dos, dentro del agua.

Sí que se sentía fría el agua esa noche, Ash salió primero, y luego me ayudo a salir a mí. Estábamos totalmente empapados, y yo empecé a tener un poco de frio .

—Mira lo que desencadeno, tu mal humor —lo miré, pero no le dije nada—. Estás en tu casa, y aun así… yo el mío lo olvide, no es que no lo tengo.

—Si tengo algo para darte Ash… pero hacerlo sería el peor error de mi vida.

—¿Por qué? —me paré cerca de él, el cual no se si no lo notó o que pero estábamos parado bajo el muérdago.

—Porque… —aspiré profundo—, me gustaría darte mi corazón —aproveche el muérdago y lo besé—. Pero sé que no lo podrías cuidar —me fui de ahí a mi habitación, debía cambiarme esta ropa húmeda…

Pero antes pase por los chicos que me vieron algo confundidos mi estado "mojado" y les dije q se fijaran de Ash que también estaba igual.

Cuando entre a mi habitación, tomé unas toallas para secarme, mi vestido nuevo estaba totalmente arruinado, se notaba que yo para estas cosas que fueran elegantes y delicadas no servía… Me puse un pantalón amarillo de vestir, unas botas, y una camisa amarilla detallada en azul, solté mi cabello y salí de mi habitación; cuando lo hice, apoyado en la pared de enfrente estaba Ash, sin su gorra, con un pantalón marrón y una camisa beige… Mis hermanas no tuvieron más gran idea que ponerle a Ash ropa de nuestros actos…

Cuando salí, él levantó al acto la mirada que tenía en el suelo.

—Misty…

—¿Qué?

—Estaba pensando — volvió a bajar la mirada.

—¿puedes? —alce una de mis cejas pero él me miró molesto.

—Si… se le llama «milagro de navidad» — me dijo de manera irónica.

—¿Eh? — pregunté confundida.

—No me preguntes porqué, pero necesito saber. ¿Por qué crees que no podría cuidar tu corazón?

—Porque eso es algo obvio Ash… te conozco

—y si te puedo demostrar que como siempre, estás equivocada con respecto a mí…

—Ese —con un gesto de mis manos— si sería el milagro de navidad.

Ash se acercó a mi molesto—. Pues me alegra que lo creas porque es así

—¿Eh? —no pude reaccionar, o no quise, se acercó, sentí la mano de Ash en mi espalda y después… el milagro de su parte, me besó—. Ash…

—¿Qué?

—Me besaste…

—Ah eso — rascó su mejilla derecha con su dedo índice—, solo lo hice porque estabas bajo el muérdago, levante mi mirada y efectivamente estaba bajo el muérdago— ¿Por qué más querría besar yo un Gyarados pelirrojo?

—¿Un… —tarde en procesar— Gyarados… pelirrojo? —en ese momento, se alejó de mí rápidamente, para cuando caí en cuenta del insulto—. ¡Enano de jardín! —salí a perseguirlo por todo el gimnasio de nuevo—. Era demasiado real para que así fuera… ¡Como me deje engañar!

—Fácil… eres una tonta —dijo mirando hacia atrás, pero como creo en la justicia divina, Ash se dio con la pared por delante y cayó al piso…

—Está bien Ash… Ya verás… me vengaré en año nuevo…

* * *

Continuará en Año Nuevo

* * *

Saluditos!

Sire~


End file.
